


crack malz/kass that's really short don't bother

by Sona_Boobelle (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: CRACK CRAC KCRACK, Crack, M/M, like extremely short, really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: i love this ship sm, lol. you'll be my best friend if you ship this crap as well.





	crack malz/kass that's really short don't bother

"Oh what will I do?" Malzahar mourned to himself, grasping at his face in horror. "I've gone 1/17 in a match, this is terrible. What will Kassadin-senpai think of me?" He crawls into the brush, quite disturbed and wanting peace to look over how he fed the enemy Janna to shit. And also because he died so many times, a health pot was worth more than his life. The prophet seeked comfort in his buddy, Blitzcrank, who offered to grope his ass.

 

But then, HOLY SHIT! Kassadin walked down lane, with that ass of his, looking fine as ever. 

 

"Grab that booty for me," Malzahar whispers in Blitzcrank's eye, and the robot then ejects out his right arm, grabbing the Void Walker successfully. Kassadin was then momentarily pulled into the brush with the duo, with vicious looks. Kassadin swallows, nervously. Malzahar sucks, with confidence. 

 

Then the three of them have fucking, uh, I don't know, ANAL SEX, with Blitzcrank's left arm, which was reserved as a dildo.


End file.
